


Femslash February Drabbles

by remipachu



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remipachu/pseuds/remipachu
Summary: A series of remipatche drabbles for Femslash February. (Also the 30 day OTP challenge.)





	1. Day 1: Holding Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Patchouli's perspective.

A soft sigh, the sound of sheets rustling. The smell of a crackling fire, and the vanilla perfume she always wore. A soft blanket, and the feeling of your hand in hers. All is well, all is perfect. You grip her hand a little tighter, and she gives you a confused look. A small smile, barely perceptible (but to her eyes that have studied your face for a century, plainly evident,) appears on your face. She returns the smile, a peek of her pointed fangs showing from beneath her thin lips. The two of you do that most cliché thing, gazing into each other's eyes. You've seen it in a million romance novels, yet you can't help but imitate them every time you slightly glace upon your lover's ruby-tinted eyes.

The moment is slightly interrupted at the entrance of the head maid, her tray of tea clattering as she sets each delicate cup on the nearby table. You each take your brew, Remilia taking the slightest of sips as her red-stained tea comes near to burning her tongue. After a few drinks each, you both set your cups down on their saucers, the slightest scent of each now mixing into the room.

Her hands are warm, far warmer than usual as she takes your hand in hers once more. You bring her closer, and she lays down on your chest, longing to feel your heartbeat on her head. Your free hand finds its way into her soft, soft hair, taking care not to rustle her too much. Such immaculate beauty should never be tainted, after all. Your heart speeds up as she looks into her eyes, a slight longing look in them. She stretches upwards, and you melt as your lips lock.

As night fades into day, the soft sunlight not reaching your room, you sleep. The fire has long since gone, and the tea was finished, but your hands still remain interlocked, not even slumber able to break the bond.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Remilia's perspective.

You scramble into your oversized bed as quickly as you can, Patchouli following slowly, but closely, behind. You have your most comfortable pajamas on, with Patche just in her underwear, and before too long the both of you are snuggled under the covers, warm and happy and close.

"Hey, Patche?" you ask, peering up at her.

"Yes, Remi?" is her reply, a note of concern coming into her voice.

"Do you ever wish we were still in the outside world?" A puzzled expression comes on your companion's face.

"Not particularly, no. Why do you ask?" she answers with a question. Slightly embarrassed, you look down and start scratching at your nose before explaining.

"Well, I mean, we had more advanced stuff there..." you mumble. "And you could always get more books..." If the blood in your veins still flowed as it used to, you'd definitely be blushing. Though you can hardly see it, Patche smiles, and starts playing with your hair.

"Oh, Remi," she sighs, a slightly amused tone in her voice, "None of that matters to me, because I have everything I need right here." She pats your head for emphasis and pulls you closer. You snuggle into her chest, her soft skin comforting you.

"You're so sappy..." you whisper, feeling nothing but love now. "But if I think about it, I agree... You're everything I need."

The conversation fading away, the two of you simply enjoy each other's company. It's a simple moment, one that most think don't fit you, but sometimes it's those moments you enjoy the most. Not everything needs to be a grandiose gesture, you think, and pull yourself as close as you can be to the one you love the most.


End file.
